You've Got Mail
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR] Grissom and Sara are far away from each other for two weeks.
1. Default Chapter

Title: You've Got Mail Rating: PG - 13 Category: Angst, Romance Pairing: G/S Summary: Grissom and Sara are far away from each other for two weeks. Disclaimers: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Notes: I hope that who ever wrote 'Last Night Chat' doesn't mind me pinching the idea, but with a twist. I read it and you gave me such a brain wave I had a headache for hours, no literally. Make those two brain waves.  
  
I can't make up my mind where Sara's gone at the moment, so I'll keep thinking and you'll find out when she gets back. Look out for clues if there's any.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Grissom was searching the net for information on a new scientific method to discover blood on surfaces not seen with the naked eye when a screen starts flashing in the middle.  
  
'YOU'VE GOT MAIL'  
  
He looked at the words in surprise and clicked the envelope icon that was flashing. A huge grin spread across his face when the name came up.  
  
"Hello." He said quietly.  
  
Opening the e-mail he chuckled.  
  
**EMAIL**  
  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la I hope you're paying attention Doctor Gil 'pain in the ass' Grissom.  
  
Me is so board, Why did you have to make me travel to the other side of the world, just for a week of conferences and why? Why did you add a week of vacation to that? You realise I'm hating you right now?  
  
Why oh why did I let you talk me into this? You tricked me that's how. Sleaze!  
  
Gotta go.  
  
You are so dead when I get home in 13 ½ days. Watch your back BUGMAN.  
  
From a really peeved Sara  
  
**END**  
  
"Hey, what's got you so happy?" Catherine asked dropping down in one of the visitor seats.  
  
Grissom looked up as he clicked the 'reply' icon. "Sara."  
  
Catherine laughed. "Oh, I see. She enjoying the conferences?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nope." He chuckled.  
  
Laughing again she tossed the file she brought in for him on his desk and stood. "You are so dead when she gets home you know that don't you?" She informed him from the corridor.  
  
"I do. I've already got my first death threat." He shouted.  
  
Popping her head back around the door she grinned. "Expect plenty more Gil? She didn't want to go in the first place. You bribed her remember?"  
  
He nodded and his face turned serious. "She's going to cut me up in little pieces isn't she?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Catherine stretched the words as she disappeared from his office.  
  
"Well, lets see if we can do some damage control then." He started writing his reply, but deleted it. He tried again, but didn't think it was what he wanted to say so he deleted it. Sighing he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Say hi to Sara for me." Nick shouted at Grissom as he ran past the door.  
  
"I will." Grissom shouted back. "Aha." He replaced his glasses and began writing.  
  
**REPLY**  
  
Nick, Catherine, Warrick, Greg, Brass, Archie and Bobby said to say hello, also I'm saying hello.  
  
Sara, You wouldn't really kill me just because I made you take a vacation? I was looking out for you.  
  
Please, leave me in one peace and I'll make it up to you.  
  
From a very sorry and very attached to my life Grissom.  
  
**SEND**  
  
Standing he sighed. "I need a bodyguard before she comes home."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
The captain's voice boomed through the room making Grissom jump. "Jesus Brass, make some noise before you scare the living daylights out of someone." He said clutching his chest.  
  
Brass laughed. "I can mention some names for you to get in contact with, but Sara would devour them."  
  
Grissom smirked and nodded at the truth of his words. "I'm a dead man."  
  
Brass and Grissom started walking for the car park. "At least you got her to the airport without a scratch."  
  
He shook his head. "It was like showing a cat bath water."  
  
Laughing, Brass climbed into his car. "I'll meet you at the scene."  
  
Grissom nodded, got into his car and followed.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'YOU'VE GOT MAIL'  
  
**EMAIL**  
  
You thought that would make everything right? Oh so wrong Bugman. You should have realised that when I said no I meant no, but oh no not you. You had to push the red button for time delayed self-destruct. The next time you see this angry, pissed off CSI, you'll be wishing you sent me to another planet.  
  
Oh and by the way, say hi to everyone and tell them I'm getting great gifts. You my little friend will have to wait a little longer until I figure out what exactly to do with you.  
  
Conference is boring, but I saw a very rare butterfly and a great specimen of a piglet in a jar. Shame, I thought this would be your sort of thing not mine. I might take photos and tease you later. Hahahahaha.  
  
See you in 12 ½ days buddy.  
  
From a slowly chilling out Sara. He he he  
  
**END**  
  
"When's she coming home?" Warrick asked sitting down in the break room. Grissom looked at his laptop and turned it towards him. Warrick cringed. "She's counting the days for you, not good."  
  
Nodding in agreement he sighed. "I've apologised and said that I'd make it up to her, but she's not buying it." Grissom closed his laptop and stood as he walked towards the door he mused aloud. "Maybe I should see Doc Robbins and sort my coffin out now." Warrick burst out laughing as the older CSI dragged his sorry butt towards his office.  
  
**REPLY**  
  
Sara, I'm getting to the stage were I'm not sure I should have sent you, maybe I can send Greg out to you, just to keep you company.  
  
I hope your enjoying the sun, baring in mind you burn like a crisp within 10 minutes of standing in it. Be careful.  
  
I'd like to see the photo's you've taken, especially the piglet in the jar. Is it similar to mine? What sort of rare butterfly did you see?  
  
Make sure you sleep and have fun, don't forget to play nice with the other kiddies at the conference. I don't want to here that you killed someone and I have to investigate the cause of death.  
  
See you soon, Grissom.  
  
**SEND**  
  
Sipping his coffee he couldn't help but think about what Sara was doing right now. It is, he looked at his watch, 3 in the morning then it must be around late afternoon there.  
  
'YOU'VE GOT MAIL'  
  
Cringing at the screen, he put his coffee down and groaned. "This might not be good." He said opening the e-mail.  
  
**EMAIL**  
  
Well well well, I was wondering when you were going to get back to me. I'm taking precautions against the sun, so thank for your rare concern.  
  
Also if you even think about sending Greg here I'm going to bury you myself after I do horrible things to your body. Have I every mentioned that I use to watch horror movies to study the different torture methods? You'll see.  
  
I have many photos, I thought about scanning them, but decided to let everyone wait. That piglet was grouse and looks like yours, but smaller. The butterfly was that rare and old I can't even comprehend how you say the name, sorry.  
  
Moving on. Does that mean if I maim or kill someone out here you're going to come and investigate. Would that mean you're not afraid of what I'd do to you if you came within a 3metre radius of my person? You may be making up for this little vacation from hell for a very very very long time Grissom and that has nothing to do with how protective your going to be of your little insects when I come home.  
  
Oh look only 11 ½ days left. I hope you're counting down the days with me Grissom.  
  
From Sara.  
  
**END**  
  
Closing his laptop for the night he leaned his elbows on the desk and dropped his head in his hands. He groaned and cursed the heavens for making him so stupid.  
  
"Did I ever mention that I love life?" He asked looking at his spider climbing the walls of its tank.  
  
"I don't think you've actually mentioned that." A voice said from the doorway. 


	2. Chapter 3&4

Chapter 3  
  
Grissom snapped his head up and sent a small smile their way. "Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself." The person waved to the visitor's chair. "May I?"  
  
Sitting up he nodded. "Yes, sorry. Have a seat Terri."  
  
As she sat she looked at the spider tank and smiled. "She's happy."  
  
Looking at the tank he sighed. "At least one women is."  
  
"Oh?" Terri looked at him surprised.  
  
He smiled. "Erm. You remember Sara Sidle?" Terri nodded. "I sent her to the other side of the world and I'm now regretting it." He leaned on his desk once more and removed his glasses. "So, What can I do for you?"  
  
Terri shook her head. "It's more of what I can do for you."  
  
Standing abruptly he clicked his fingers. "Right." He moved towards the door and waited for Terri to join him. "Skeleton in autopsy room 5. Lets go."  
  
"This Sara, seems to have you in a bit of a state. Something wrong?" Terri asked as they turned the corners and walked towards autopsy.  
  
He hesitantly shook his head and cringed. "Sort of. She's not taking it well."  
  
"I don't understand." She stated as he opened the door to the large room for her.  
  
Nodding at Doc Robbins he continued. "I made her take a vacation, but also a week long conference."  
  
"He has no idea how much trouble he's got himself into." Doc Robbins said uncovering the skeleton.  
  
Grissom chuckled. "Not you too?"  
  
Doc Robbins nodded and grinned. "Afraid so. When she gets back. I suggest you let someone else pick her up from the airport."  
  
"You're right. I'll ask Nick, but right now that's 11 ½ days away and I'm wanting to live my life to the full. What have we got?" He asked turning to the body.  
  
Terri looked at Doc Robbins who started laughing. "She's counting the days till your judgement and you're here with a skeleton rather than doing things you wanted to do in life before you die? You're either stupid or brave that she's not going to grind you to dust." Terri smiled at Grissom who seemed to just figure out that he should be doing something before his life light does go out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'YOU'VE GOT MAIL'  
  
Grissom lifted his laptop and pondered whether to yank out the Internet connection. Sighing he placed it back on his workstation and grabbed a handful of jelly baby's. Popping one into his mouth, he tapped the keyboard.  
  
**EMAIL**  
  
If you don't want to talk to me, then tell me first. It's been two days and I'm getting the feeling that you've either signed up for a new identity or found a woman. Which is it?  
  
If I promise to kill you fast, will you talk to me? I've had a bad day and need someone to talk to. I know you're not one to talk, but can you listen, even if you don't reply.  
  
Let's start with yesterday. Two males (CSI level 2) approached me and each made a move on me. It was really scary seeing as both looked like they were born on Mars. Red hair and too short to use a measuring tape. Nice to talk to, bad to be subject to their chat up lines. Please god help me.  
  
This morning I lost my sun cream. I look worse than a lobster. I've seen the hotel nurse and she gave me some sort of home made after sun cream. It smells nice, but looks oddly blue.  
  
9 ½ days left. I hope you're all missing me, because I miss you guys.  
  
I did find the perfect present for you and I'm hoping you'll like it. I wasn't sure at first, but the more I looked at it, the more I thought 'Grissom'.  
  
From Sara  
  
**END**  
  
Grissom frowned at the screen as he reread her e-mail. Had it really been two days since he last e-mailed?  
  
Immediately clicking the reply icon, he began typing.  
  
**REPLY**  
  
I'm sorry about not e-mailing. I didn't realise it had been two days. I've been busy with juggling two cases and people coming in and out of the lab. I'll make sure I check my inbox each day.  
  
I seriously did think about a new ID, but decided against it, I'm sure we can figure something out when you get back. I am not going to lie about not seeing other women while you're away, but I don't think my tarantula counts, do you?  
  
Here's some advice, wear a hat, sunglasses, light clothes and stay out of the sun for a while. I don't want you coming down with sunstroke so far away.  
  
Tell those jerks who 'tried' to chat you up to stay away from you or I'll tear them to pieces.  
  
Don't spend your money on me Sara enjoy yourself. What did you find?  
  
If you have another bad day, tell me and I'll cheer you up the best I can.  
  
See you in a week and half. Not long now before you can get Ecklie to help you drive the nails into my coffin. Everyone thinks I have no chance of coming out of this alive, but I'm going to rely on my charm and intellect to get me out of this very big rut I dug myself into.  
  
Your friend always, Grissom  
  
**SEND**  
  
Turing his laptop off, he grabbed his bag of jelly baby's and put them in the fridge before heading to his room to sleep.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Catherine came running down the corridor at top speed towards the break room. A huge smile spread across her face. Warrick and Nick stood talking outside the room by the water cooler. Grissom was sat at the table with his laptop open. He was typing up a report when Catherine skidded into the room, grabbed Grissom by the lapel and pulled him into a standing position and dragged him out of the room.  
  
"Cath, what the." He stopped when he heard a familiar voice coming from Archie's lab.  
  
". Oh course, god. I tried it and nearly killed myself." The voice crackled over the speakers.  
  
Grissom was standing in the doorway and grinned. "You do look like a lobster." He chuckled.  
  
Archie enlarged the computer window and enhanced it on the large wall screen. Sara's image came through clearly. She was sitting in her hotel room in a white T-shirt, and a baseball cap on.  
  
She looked from Archie and laughed. "Bugman." She cried and buried her head in her hands. "I told you I got burned. Your fault." She looked up and grinned.  
  
Archie and Catherine left the room so quietly Grissom didn't notice. "How did you get hold of a web camera?" He asked peering at the connection programme.  
  
Tapping her nose. "My little secret." She leaned back and stretched. "What's Catherine up to? I saw her look over Arch's shoulder, then vanished."  
  
Grissom shrugged. "She grabbed me by my jacket and literally dragged me here."  
  
Raising her eyebrows she asked. "Dragged you? You didn't want to talk to me?"  
  
Shaking his head. "She could have said 'Gil, Sara's on the phone' I would have been here in flash, instead my drag marks are coating the corridor." Sara burst out laughing. Grissom cleared his throat and asked seemingly non- interested. "What did find that screamed out 'Grissom'?"  
  
Sara looked at him seriously for a few seconds, then shook her head. "Nope, you'll have to wait."  
  
"Sara." His tone was that of an impatient child.  
  
She leaned forward and grinned. "Are you whining Grissom? The great Gil Grissom is whining."  
  
"I am not." He objected to her question and statement. "I." He shrugged innocently. "I just want to know."  
  
Smiling widely she leaned over the table her laptop rested on and picked up what seemed to be heavy. "This." She held up a white box.18 inches by 14 inches.  
  
"So?" His eyes examining what he could of the simply plain white box.  
  
"Wait and see pal." Her tone was teasing.  
  
Nodding at her, he smiled sweetly. Sara's mouth dropped open. Grissom chuckled. "What?"  
  
Shaking the shock from her head, she pointed at him. "You smiled." Shooting her a look of confusion, he wiped the smile from his face and frowned. "No, What's wrong? I didn't mean to offend you Griss, I really didn't." Sara looked down at her keyboard, then to the side. She picked up a photo and bent it in her hands  
  
"Sara, I'm not offend, just shocked by the question." He wasn't sure what she was doing, but didn't like the look on her face. "Hey." He shouted slightly.  
  
Sara looked up and stopped vandalising the photo. "I'm sorry. Erm. I have those pictures you wanted to see. I hope it makes up for being rude. I didn't mean to. I'll send them in minute."  
  
Grissom nodded and sat down in Archie's chair. "It's ok. It must have been scary to see a smile from me huh?"  
  
"No, it was nice. Just rare and wish I had my camera." Grissom's eyebrows shot up, questioning her and she shrugged. "Do you realise how much I could get from that single photo on e-bay?" Her face and voice was serious, but he watched her for a few seconds and saw her mouth twitch slightly.  
  
Playing his own cards, he reached across the table and picked up Archie's digital camera. He angled it on a stack of VHS cassettes and time delayed it. A second later a flash went off and the picture came up on the computer monitor. He quickly sent it through the system and he glanced at Sara as her laptop bleeped. She opened the file and smiled. "What do you think?"  
  
Tilting her head to one side, she bit her lower lip. Grissom's eyes zoomed in on her mouth as her tongue wet her lips before going back to biting her lower lip. Sara looked up at him and caught him staring. She shyly smiled and tapped the web camera. "Stop staring Bugman." Grissom cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"Grissom." He turned to the door at the sound of his name and cringed.  
  
"One minute Conrad." Grissom looked up at Sara and waved a small goodbye, before clicking the connection off. "Bye." He said as her form disappeared.  
  
"Mobley wants to see you and Catherine in his office in ten minutes." Ecklie informed.  
  
Grissom nodded and went in search of Catherine. 


	3. Chapter 5&6

Chapter 5  
  
Catherine and Warrick were talking about what the Sheriff wanted and nobody liked what he had to say. Grissom and Catherine sat in his office for over an hour, arguing and pleading. Mobley wanted to bring a new CSI to replace Sara. Grissom pressed that she was coming back soon and that they didn't need anyone to stand in for her, but Mobley ignored him. Catherine put the puzzle together and realised that he wanted to replace Sara altogether. Warrick was furious at this and as they spoke about it freely in the break room, Greg, Archie, Bobby, David and Doc Robbins had filed complaints about the whole idea not being fair. Sara hadn't had a day off in two months, let alone a vacation since she came to Vegas 3 years ago.  
  
Nick was having a hard time believing that this whole was true. Nick walked down the corridor and knock on his supervisor's office door. He barged in before Grissom had a time to answer.  
  
"How can you let this happen?" Nick leaned over Grissom's desk and continued. "You send her away and now they want her job. She can't defend herself on the other side of the planet Grissom."  
  
Grissom removed his glasses and placed them on his desk and stood. "Nick." At the sound of his name, he pushed off the desk and started to pace, slamming the door in the process. "Nick, would you sit down." Grissom's tone was calm.  
  
Shaking his head he turned to his boss and pointed a finger at him. "You asked her to come here, you asked her to stay, you're the one who told us you trusted her and wanted us to do the same, you sent her away." Taking a deep breath, Nick stared him in the eye. "You may not care, you may not have f." He paused, then continued as if he didn't stop. "Sara's my friend and I'm not going to allow some idiot politician take her job behind her back."  
  
Grissom stood there, taken back by his words. He didn't know what to say. His whole body felt numb as he eased himself into his chair. Grissom's office door opened and Catherine appeared. "Nicky, can I talk to you for a minute about the your case?" Grissom kept his eyes on his desk as Catherine waited for Nick.  
  
"Yeah sure." Nick looked at Grissom and realised he was too quiet and seemed upset by what he just said. Kicking himself, he followed Catherine into the lab across from Grissom's office. "I'm sorry." He rubbed his eyes in frustration.  
  
Patting his shoulder comfortingly, she watched her boss through the window of his office. He was now leaning forward against his desk with his head in his hands. "I'm not going to have a go Nicky, but why did you do that?"  
  
Their eyes met and he sighed. "I. I didn't meant to. I. just wanted to know what he was going to do."  
  
Catherine looked down at the floor and cringed. "He didn't deserve that Nicky. He's under enough pressure from Mobley and Ecklie. All he wants to do is see Sara."  
  
"Then why did he send her away?" Nick asked as though he was a little boy who didn't understand why his mother had to go to work and leave him behind.  
  
Catherine shrugged as she tried to explain. "He was worried about her. A conference came up and he managed to ease a vacation week for her. He didn't want to send her Nick, but he didn't want her to.burn out."  
  
Nick nodded, but still didn't understand why she was so far away. "Why the so far?"  
  
"You really think she'd stay away for a week let alone two whilst still in Vegas? Don't think so." Nick laughed in agreement. Catherine placed her hands on his arms and spoke softly. "He does care a lot about her Nicky and that's why he had to do what he did. He may not admit his feelings, but they're there all over his face when she's in the same room. He's not going to let Mobley have his way, I can swear to that."  
  
Pulling him into a hug, Warrick walked in. "I wanna hug too." He playfully said, wrapping his arms around them both. He'd heard the conversation from the corridor and now knew what was fully going on in the Mobley Grissom arena. War was about to break out and now he knew what to look out for.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Buddy online'  
  
Grissom looked up at his laptop and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Watching his screen saver flicker off, he saw his buddy list flashing. Pulling his laptop closer he opened the chat room. It had been hours since they had spoken on the web cam and he hadn't moved from his office. He was thinking about whether to tell Sara or not, maybe just fix things and never have to tell her.  
  
SaraS: Hope your not too busy Bugman.  
  
Grissom contemplated whether to tell her what had happened or not. Opting to wait for Mobley to think about his offer and other rather personal matter he forced, he decided to leave it for until she gets back. Sitting up, he wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and signed in.  
  
GilG: I knew you never sleep. SaraS: Maybe one day we'll have to conduct a small experiment about that. Insomnia cures or something. GilG: It would definitely be a good experiment. SaraS: I'm sure it would.  
  
Grissom smiled at the odd conversation starter. Thinking quickly of something to change the topic, he came up why the perfect thing.  
  
GilG: Are you going to tell me what you got me? SaraS: I showed you. GilG: A white plain box is not that interesting. Inside is what I want to see. SaraS: Wait. GilG: Just one hint. SaraS: lol GilG: Getting the lingo down, nice. HINT? SaraS: Nope. GilG: Please. SaraS: Begging suits you. GilG: Sara! SaraS: Ok, but I'm still not telling you. What did Ecklie the worm want?  
  
Cringing and frowning, Grissom chose to ignore her question.  
  
GilG: It can't be very big if it was in that little box? SaraS: It's heavy. What did Ecklie want? GilG: Nothing. Your sun burn getting better? SaraS: I get this feeling that whatever Ecklie said, must be bad. GilG: It's being sorted out Sara, don't worry about it. Come on, what did you get me?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Two days later and Grissom had fought Mobley every way he could to stop his motion for a new CSI. The higher ups interrupted Mobley's actions and agreed that it wasn't a politically smart thing to replace a perfectly capable and smart CSI that had only taken time to learn more about her profession and taken a vacation at the same time. The budget would not last long in a lawsuit and under the grounds Mobley voiced, they would not be strong enough to support in court. Mobley wasn't happy, but agreed.  
  
'YOU'VE GOT MAIL'  
  
Grissom had been sitting by his laptop for an hour and was beginning to wonder were she was. Her e-mails arrived like clockwork every morning when he got home, but she was late today.  
  
**EMAIL**  
  
6 ½ days left. I want to come home. I'm not enjoying myself anymore. The most exciting time I had on this little journey you sent me on was waiting in line to buy your present and now I've burnt to a crisp, I'm grouchy and sting whenever I move.  
  
A week is going to be a lifetime. I'm bringing the coffin, you better have the nails. You're going to need to tie me down if you expect to survive when I tear you apart limb from limb. I might have enjoyed myself if I wasn't on my own, or had something better to do than produce skin cancer.  
  
I miss my own bed, my apartment, my friends, my job, but most of all I miss you. I wanna come home Griss. PLEASE!!!! I'M SO BOARD.  
  
**END**  
  
Giving a sympathetic smile, he sighed. He missed her to. After the palaver of the past three days, he could use a vacation or lock himself away for a few days.  
  
**REPLY**  
  
I miss you too, but it's only a few more days. I know you don't want to hear it, but sleep, swim or play solitaire for a week. Don't upset yourself with homesickness. I promise I'll make up for everything when you get home. I'll take you out to dinner or something.  
  
Now I hope you save this e-mail, because I just asked you out. lol  
  
A week Sara, it's not that long. It's a lifetime for me more than it is you.  
  
See you soon, Griss  
  
**SEND**  
  
Sitting back he stared at the computer screen and smiled at what he just did. Shaking his head to mentally clear the cobwebs, he chuckled. He just asked her out and it felt great. Although it wasn't in person, it still felt as strange as it would have done if they were in the same room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Walking into work that evening with a happy skip in his step, he turned at the break room door and went to pour himself some coffee.  
  
"Sara call your funeral off or something?"  
  
Grissom turned and grinned at the person sitting in the corner. "Or something." He turned back to the coffee pot and filled his cup. "You'll never guess what I did this morning Cath."  
  
Watching him sit down beside her, she stared at his bright beaming smile. "Other than smile like that, I'm not going to be able to guess." Grissom frowned at her. Sighing she relented. "Ok, let's see. You've spoken to Sara obviously." Replacing her thinking face with a small smile. "She asked you out?"  
  
"Nope, so wrong, but so close." Grissom stood and walked towards his office.  
  
"Hey, you said guess, I'm still guessing here." Catherine laughed at his smile. "Okay, I'm out of ideas."  
  
As he entered his office he shouted. "You'll fine out when she gets back I'm sure."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'If I were a medium sized white box and heavy, what would I be? It could be number of things. A book, now I'm out of ideas.' Grissom sat at his desk and pondered over what his gift was that Sara had bought him. Ok, a few days and he'd have two gifts, the mystery and Sara.  
  
Grissom smirked at the thought and opened a file. Posing his pen he looked up as a shadow formed in his doorway. "What can I do for you Nick?"  
  
Nick sat down and scratched his head. "I'm sorry Grissom. I didn't mean to have a go the other day." Waving a hand to dismiss his apology, he leaned back and smiled. Nick scrunched his face up with confusion. "Why. Why are you smiling?"  
  
Pursing his lip, he chuckled. "Just happy, that's all."  
  
"Hmm, really?" Pausing to see a reaction to his next words. "Sara asked you out didn't she?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then why the smile?" Nick was taken aback a little at Grissom laugh. "Now I'm frightened."  
  
"It's true isn't it, I always need a valuable reason to be happy nowadays." Grissom mused, his smile wavering.  
  
Nick saw that he didn't like the teasing and stood. "I bet what ever it is, it's got something to do with Sara. I mean, you only ever give a smile when she's around or you're thinking about her." Nick laughed at Grissom's agape mouth. "We aren't blind Griss, see you later."  
  
Watching him leave the office, he sat up and continued with his paperwork.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'YOU'VE GOT MAIL'  
  
Grissom watched the logo flash for a few seconds. They hadn't talked in 3 days and he was afraid Sara didn't want to go to dinner with him, that perhaps he'd stepped over a line that he thought they were going to soon anyway, it obviously didn't help when she didn't reply.  
  
**EMAIL**  
  
3 ½ Days left. How much were you sweating when you got no reply? God that was so much fun!  
  
I am starting to forgive you for sending me away. I wonder that if you'd ever have asked me out if we didn't spend so long apart. I've actually missed your tarantula. Must be the sun.  
  
I have played 294 games of solitaire. Very boring! Lots of swimming, which was very relaxing, thank you. I think my bathing suit needs replacing. Lol  
  
I'm going to be back in Vegas on Saturday. I still have Sunday off don't I? Can't remember. Well, if I do. You think you can get the night off and we could go out then, unless you've changed your mind?  
  
I better go. Solitaire is calling me maybe the pool or a nice massage from a hunky man. Mmmm.  
  
See you soon, Sara.  
  
**END**  
  
Raising an eyebrow at the last bit, he bit the inside of his lip and narrowed his eyes.  
  
**REPLY**  
  
Who said anything about changing my mind? My minds set on dinner with a beautiful lady, but we can but dream. No really, I will try and get Sunday off and yes you do have that night off. Wouldn't you rather stay in though? Jetlag from a long flight is sure to play havoc with your system. You still have to adjust to Vegas time.  
  
When you do get back we need to talk about things that have happened at the lab. Some plot against mankind was nearly undertaken, but I 'Bugman' stopped the bull in its tracks.  
  
I'll talk soon. Enough solitaire, you'll become addicted. I'm sorry I even mentioned it now. On that note of relaxation, keep away from the massage hut and get back here soon.  
  
Missing you loads, Grissom.  
  
**SEND**  
  
Shutting his laptop down, he stood and grabbed his keys. He still had errands to run before he collapsed on that comfy mattress of his. 


	4. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Grissom was wondering around the lab in apprehension mode. His smile of the past two weeks had gone and his happy cheery self was lagging behind as he waits for Sara to ring him from the airport. He hadn't made any plans because he was sure Sara would be tired. Even if she tried to hide the fact that she was exhausted, he wasn't going to take her out, not Sunday night anyway. He was entering the break room when his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller display, which read unknown number, he answered. "Grissom."  
  
"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."  
  
Grissom smiled and turned back around and headed for his car. "You just get in?"  
  
"Yeah. Too tired to stand for long so I'm perching on the radiator by the both. It's cold here in Vegas. Season change or something?"  
  
Approaching his car and climbing in, he chuckled. "Could say that. None stop rain for two days sorry. I'll be there in twenty minutes ok?"  
  
"No rush. Roads will be wet and I don't want to visit the hospital the first day back."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll becareful." He smiled at the caring thought and hung up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara was spread out on three chairs in the arrival lounge with her hand luggage as a makeshift pillow and her hand over her eyes. "Sara Sidle."  
  
Sara raised her hand and smiled at the welcoming sight before her. "Gil Grissom." Her tone was menacing and Grissom took a step back when she stood up. Laughing at his reaction. "I'm surprised you came, I thought you would have sent Nick."  
  
Grissom smiled and nodded. "Did cross my mind."  
  
Stepping closer with her hands behind her back she asked. "So, what changed your mind?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes in thought and stepped closer to her. "I thought that I might as well face the hammer that's going to knock the nails into my coffin before I'm torn to pieces."  
  
She laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you Griss."  
  
Grissom hesitantly placed his hands on her waist. "Missed you too." He said softly. He turned his head to hers and kissed her cheek. "Come on, time to see if that plant died of neglect." He pulled away and shyly smiled at her shocked face. He took her bags and waited for her to follow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grissom put the bags on the floor and watched as Sara wondered around to make sure that everything was how she left it. She stopped by the plant and grinned. "Kicking out with life it seems."  
  
Moving to look over her shoulder, he nodded. "Watered a few times by Nicky. I would have done it, but it's been hectic that last week." Grissom stepped away and turned the coffee pot on.  
  
Sara dropped down on the couch and lifted her legs onto the coffee table. She closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings. "Hmmm. no plane engine, no screaming children, no noisy business chatter and no turbulence."  
  
Grissom sat down and placed a cup into her hand. She looked across at him and smiled. "Good to be home I see." He said into his cup.  
  
"Oh yeah." Drinking her coffee she spotted her cases and smiled. "Small bag left pocket." She said glancing at him.  
  
Confusion flickered briefly then he grinned and retrieved the item in question. Sitting back down, he looked the packaging over. "I haven't a clue what this is." He scowled at her playfully. "You realise you've been driving me crazy with this Miss Sidle?" Sara simply nodded and he laughed. Opening the gift, his head snapped up. "Sara, this must have cost loads." Sara just shrugged as if it was nothing. "It's the entire life span of the rarest butterfly I've ever seen. Sara?"  
  
"Told you, screamed 'Grissom' at me and I couldn't resist." Sara placed her cup down and pointed at the carved wood. "Turn it over."  
  
Grissom turned it and stared at the engraving. 'To my best friend Gil love Sara' "Sara." He looked up at her with his mouth hanging slightly open in shock. "I. I don't know what to say."  
  
Sara took the boxed frame from him and set it on the table. "Could say thank you."  
  
He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Griss?" She rubbed his back slowly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm too tired to go out today or tomorrow, can we go somewhere soon? When I'm not jetlagged." Grissom chuckled and held her closer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
One week later and Grissom was sitting in his office doing paperwork. He looked up at the sound of his laptop. It was flashing.  
  
'YOU'VE GOT MAIL'  
  
Over the past week, Sara and him had spent a lot of time together as close friends. They talked and ate together in the break room. Nothing too fast as they agreed to take things slow. Everything was getting back to normal and when Grissom explained what happened while Sara was away, she had filed a complaint with the board against Mobley and Eckley, which seemed to make the two quiet for the time being. They had their first date and it was the best time either had had in a long time.  
  
Grissom opened his e-mail and chuckled.  
  
**EMAIL**  
  
Bugman  
  
The things you can do with that body of yours is irresistible. Last night was amazing and hopefully tomorrow night will surpass that.  
  
I'll meet you at yours as planned at 6. Don't worry about the food. We can get takeout after. See you in a few hours.  
  
Love Sara  
  
**END**  
  
Closing his laptop, he sat back and smiled. He closed his eyes and sighed. Yes life was good and getting better by the minute.  
  
THE END  
  
(Sorry about not telling you where Sara went, because I still can't decide. It was Australia or Italy, you decide. Hope you enjoyed the story.) 


End file.
